MISSING
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Its been 6 years since Luffy went missing, the whitebeard pirates have disbanded and Ace has joined The straw hats and became temp captain untill they find Luffy. Luffy washed up on a beach has been found by a 10 year old girl name Azalea. Lemon AcexLuffy latter on.
1. MISSING 1

Chapter 1

…Introduction…..…

It had been 6 years since Luffy had gone missing, The Straw hat pirates had been searching for there captain the entire time and after a year had passed from the day Luffy went missing the white beard pirates had broken up right after Whitebeards death. Ace was with the strawhat pirates looking for his brother at the time and when he was told this by Marco he was given 2 choices he could either go back and stay with who ever is left in the crew after the split or he could stay with his brothers crew, Ace ended up choosing his brother's crew out of worry. 3 weeks after Whitebeards death Nami had put the idea out that they should make Ace the captain till they find Luffy because he's the only one who has any experience with being the captain of a pirate crew and Zoro was seriously getting stressed out and now he understood that it was a lot harder making decisions than there captain had made it look.

Ace had been made captain and because Nami had made it very clear that they had no leads on where Luffy could even be, The only thing Nami could remember from that day was when Luffy had pulled Zoro and Sanji off to the side for some reason to talk and that they didn't look happy after he walked away from them, and right when The Marine ships had caught up Luffy jumped off there ship landing on the lead Marine ship destroying them one after another. Right then Nami had noticed Sanji pull Franky off to the side. Franky looked past Sanji at Nami and smiled then looked at Sanji and smiled again, he under stood instantly what he had to do. Sanji jumped kicking a canon ball away from the ship and him and Zoro were telling people to hold on to the ship when Nami heard this she knew what Luffy was planning and she went to stop Franky but she was to late the last thing they all saw of Luffy was him stopping on the marine ship smiling at them and telling them he'll see them again soon and after that she had no idea what had happened the only thing they had heard was that someone on that day destroyed tons of Marine ships and escaped but he never came back to them, They waited near the Island he had told Zoro and Sanji to meet him at but he just never came.

Nami looked at Zoro, Sanji and Franky "This is all your guys fault, He would never had left us there if one of us were on the marine boats, and we just left him there. How could you do that to him"

Zoro looked at Nami "He told us too, and you know that captains orders are absolute no matter how much of a idiot he is, he's still our captain and we are his crew so we must listen to his orders no matter how much we may hate it, and I believe this time that he made the right choice."

Sanji just took a drag of his cigarette and then looked in to Nami's eye's "Sorry Nami, But He knew it was the only way and we knew that too and what Zoro said was right, It was a order that we had to follow."

Nami jumped at Sanji But Chopper grabbed her arms "But we left him all alone, We could of stayed at least we would have been caught together."

Ace just looked at them, then sat cross legged on the bench around the mass "Stop fighting any captain would do the same, The captain makes the choices and if he gets his crew in to that then that was really his only choice. I would of done the same. So lets leave the blame alone and just find him."

-5 years later-

It had been 5 years since that argument and Nami had gotten over it and was done blaming Zoro, Franky and Sanji. Since that day they had been looking for Luffy the entire time. They had found small clue's of him being some where for a little while and then all trace's of him would vanish again like he was never there. They may have found all this proof and had people identify him as being there but they could still not find him. Ace was fitting in perfectly with the rest of the crew but he missed seeing his little brother's face, and they had never been apart for this long even when he left to be a pirate him and Luffy had met on the grand line after being apart for just 4 years. But It had been 6 years and they had barely a clue where he was and Ace had never felt this far away from his little brother before and was starting to worry about if they would ever find him.

-Luffy's POV-6 years early-

A small child was walking down to the beach to see what she could find from all the near by ship wreaks that leave things to wash up on it, In search of something interesting she could play with or maybe something she could eat. But when she saw the young Injured man she screamed out of fear at first, But after a few moment of him not moving she walked up to him and grabbed his hat which was in his hand put it on her head and grabbed his foot and started dragging him to town to get him some help after playing with his squishy arms for a few minutes. When she got him to her house on the edge of town her mother and father placed him on the bed and they started treating his wounds.

6 days had gone by and Luffy was still sleeping and no one knew who he was in there small village, The young girl was fascinated by him and had given him the name Nakushita and the mother just laughed at her because it ment lost and so for some reason that's what everyone started calling him. That night the little girl was laying beside him on the bed asleep, when he woke up and went to lean forward he didn't notice she was there and ended up having her almost fall off the bed but he was fast enough to lean over and grab her before she hit the ground. The mother turned around from sitting on a chair at the table and looked over at them and laughed. The young girls father picked her up and carried her over to the small couch as she continued to sleep. The mother walked over to Luffy who was sitting in the bed. She grabbed a chair and sat down beside him, Luffy looked at her for a second "Um…Where am I? Who are you? Um.. Also Who am I?"

The Woman put her hand to her face "Well first your in a small village on the edge of the calm belt and the grand line called Camonia, Second My name is Radiata and that is my daughter Azalea and my husband Satoru. And I was about to ask you your name."

Luffy looked at his hands "I can't remember anything except a strawhat."

Radiata walked over and woke Azalea up "Azalea can you go grab his hat."

Azalea looked over at him as her eyes opened "Nakushita's up, ok mom I'll grab his hat, Be right back."

Luffy looked at the mother's face "Um who is mother smile "Oh she gave you a name well you were a sleep, so that's what everyone has been calling you."

Luffy thought for a second "Well it works until I figure out what my real name is so from no on call me Naku…Na….Nakushita."

As the little girl ran out of the room, The mother stood up and got a bowl of warm water and soap then grabbed his wrist and unwrapped the bandage around his hand and put it in the water. Luffy winced at the pain as all the cuts on his hands started to sting. Luffy looked at her "Owwww….That hurts… please can I take it out…Owwww."

The mother laughed as she went and got another bucket of warm water of soap and a cloth and removed all the bandages on his chest as she wiped him down with the wet rag then had him take his pants off and she removed the left over bandages and wiped down his legs then re bandaged his legs after applying a antibiotic suave and then helped him get his shorts back on. Then her daughter opened the door and put the hat on Luffy's head, Luffy smiled as she climbed on the bed and sat in front of him and started to put the suave on all the cuts on his chest and then bandaged his chest up. Then the mother went over to the stove as the daughter dried his left hand off and then put his right hand in the new water her mother had gotten before she started cooking. Then the daughter put the suave on his left arm and bandaged it and did the same with the right hand right after.

When the mother was done cooking she gave Luffy a small bowl of soup and Luffy swallowed the bowl. The woman looked at Luffy and just gasped in disbelief. Azalea jumped forward to see if he was okay. "Omg.. Are you okay that's glass."

Luffy looked at them "What's wrong with eating glass, It's not like it tasted bad."

The mother looked at him and sighed "Just don't do that again, okay. Would you like more there's lots."

Luffy smiled "can you bring me the pot"

The mother looked at him with a strange look and said "Okay, well I guess. Just don't eat it"

The mother carried the pot over to Luffy and handed it to him. Luffy ate it all and handed it back. "I'm still hungry."

They just laughed and Azalea ran over to the fridge and grabbed some things for Luffy to eat, Then got up and sat beside him in the bed. Radiata washed rest of the dishes and then her and Satoru went to bed. Azalea laid down and fell asleep beside Luffy as he laid there staring at the roof wondering what his life had been like and why he can't remember how he got these wounds or what he's been doing for his entire life, Then his head sunk deeper in to the pillow, he put his arms around Azalea to hold her on the bed Then he closed his eyes and he drifted in to the land of dreams.


	2. MISSING 2

It has been 3 years since Luffy washed up on the shore of Camonia Island, Since then he has been Living a simple yet enjoyable life without his memories and is known as Nakushita by the villagers on the island. He's Been living in the house with the couple that rescued him and there daughter Azalea. Luffy had been working with the family at there Hospital helping with the heavy lifting and he also helps with holding the difficult patients down. He doesn't use his gumu-gumu fruit ability's but he knows he has them and he also knows he can fight but he hides his abilities from everyone around him.

Luffy looked out the door turned his head to the right and looked at the shed " Hey…..Azalea hurry up Radiata's calling you."

Azalea came running out of the shed in her long black and white dress yelling "I'm coming."

As she ran to the house Luffy went outside and picked a box up off the back of the wagon "Ok, just hurry up you know that she's not a patient person."

Radiata walked out of the house and hit Luffy across the back of the head "What's that you saying about me? and you know that a Freeloader shouldn't complain."

Luffy laughed and swung his hand up to rub the back of his head " But you guys said I didn't need to help"

Radiata laughed at him "Yeah but if you keep complaining about me then maybe I'll make you pay rent."

Azalea ran up to her mother and grabbed her arm and then smiled "You guys should stop arguing, So what did you want me to do mother."

Radiata looked at Azalea and then back at Luffy "I need you and Nakushita to go in to the woods and collect the herbs that I'm out of."

Azalea looked at Luffy then back at her mother "Well I guess if you need us too."

When they were ready to leave Radiata handed Luffy a small note book and handed Azalea a small basket, she also gave Luffy a knife just incase they run in to a bear or any other dangerous animals. As Luffy and Azalea were walking in to the forest they waved goodbye to Azalea's parents yelling "See you latter."

-2 Hours Later-

Luffy and Azalea had been on there knees searching for the herbs as the sun had began to set, But they hadn't found enough herbs yet so they decided to stay a little lounger just so they could get a few more, But before they knew it there was no light left around them and right as Luffy was getting up to go tell Azalea that it was time to go he heard her scream, He got up and darted threw the woods as fast as he could straight to her, when he got there she was up against the rocky bank that rested beside the river. There were 6 wolves that he could see blocking his bath to her and he could tell that if he didn't fight she would die. So right then Luffy leaned over and put his hand to the ground. Azalea saw him then "Help me Nakushita."

Luffy smiled "Don't worry I'm coming Azalea…Gear Second."

The steam seeped from his skin as he stood back up and looked at his hands, he knew he was stronger he could feel the power stirring in his body, He may not remember anything from his past but to him fighting is like second nature and he could never forget how to protect the people that he cared for. Luffy instantly used gumu-gumu Gatling on the wolves and defeated them in one blow each. By this time Azalea had passed out because of fear so Luffy had picked her up and began to carry her back to town. When she woke up she just continued to lay in his arms waiting for there arrival in the town. But as they began to get closer they saw curious looking bright orange lights above the village, and Luffy began to run because he knew that this wasn't good. he just knew deep down inside that his happy life there in that town was about to end.

As Azalea and Luffy walked in to town he couldn't believe his eye's, Fire's raised from all the buildings as the blood of all the dead villagers seeped in to the dirt roads. Luffy kept Azalea's eyes hidden so she couldn't see everything he was seeing but as he walked towards Azalea's house he felt tears come down from his eyes as he saw Radiata and Satoru lying dead on top of each other in the doorway. He slowly leaned down and set Azalea down on the ground. Azalea's hands started shaking when she saw her parents laying there dead, But right then Radiata spat a bunch of blood out of her mouth and said "Azalea, Run."

Azalea ran over to her mother sat down and grab her hand "Your going to be okay mom will get you help."

Radiata looked over at Luffy "Nakushita take Azalea and leave this place the pirates will be back soon to finish off any survivors, and Nakushita please take care of her for me."

Azalea started crying "But mom what about you, and why does Nakushita need to take care of me."

Radiata smiled at her daughter "Because I'm not going to be in this world much longer and your to young to be on your own, and also I just want you to know that me and your father will always love you so please leave with Nakushi…..ta."

Radiata's hand dropped to the ground as Azalea's tears continued to fall on to her dead mother's face. Luffy came over and closed Radiata's eyes. Then he felt 2 arms wrap around his chest and Azalea had pressed her head in to his chest also as she was crying her eyes out. But Luffy knew that he had to take her and get away now or else they would both be in danger. But right as Luffy looked up he saw someone standing at the gate pointing a gun at them and instantly turned around to shield Azalea. When Azalea heard the gun shot she looked up at Luffy's face who was smiling. Azalea checked if he was bleeding. "You got shot but where did the bullet go."

Luffy just smiled " bullets don't effect me. I'm not a normal human Azalea."

Azalea remembered to the day she dragged him home from the beach " I remember your made of rubber but why didn't you tell any of us that you could fight like you did earlier or that you were able to reflect bullets."

Luffy smiled "Because its not normal to be made of rubber or to be able to reflect bullets."

The man shot at them again and Luffy stood up with Azalea standing behind him making sure that there was no way for a bullet to get to her. He then used gumu-gumu pistol on the guy, he turned grabbing Azalea with his one arm and then with his other arm he grabbed the flag pole on the top of the tallest building and pulled them up there. He looked around until he found a small boat and then launched them over to where it was docked. When he got on board he instantly set the sail's and untied it from the dock and him and Azalea watched as they drifted away from the small Island floating at the mercy of the grand line.

-3 years later-

Luffy climbed off of his bed in the hotel and threw his cloths on and over top he put a robe and then put the hood up to hide his face. He grabbed his hat off the side table and then went to the room next door and knocked "Hey Azalea wake-up we have to get going."

Azalea opened the door and Luffy plopped his hat down on her head. "I've been up for 3 hours, I though we were leaving at 6 it's 9 right now."

Luffy laughed "Well if you were up that early you could have woke me up, and also we need to buy some bandages before we leave"

Azalea looked "Yeah but I had to get ready and I also read about the incident on the island Lexus that we caused, But they still don't know who caused it so were fine."

Luffy laughed at her "Oh they know exactly who it was they just don't want to cause a fuss."

Azalea laughed "how can they know who it was when we don't even know your real name."

Luffy looked at her "My real name right now is Nakushita, and you know that I have never even had the slightest memory return other then that of the strawhat and also about how to fight."

Azalea looked at him with a sad smile "Yeah but I know you still want to know who you really are."

Luffy denied wanting to know about his past because he knew it would make her sad and now that he had remember quite a few face's and names he really did want to find the people who he once cared about but he didn't want to leave Azalea alone so he just continued to push the memories he had regained to the back of his mind and just leave them till she was old enough to be on her own. He may of still wanted to find out who he was but at that time his biggest responsibility was to take care of the Azalea and he would never betray the last request of her mother.

When they were done talking Azalea left to clinic that sells medical supplies, And Luffy went in to her room and fell asleep again on her bed waiting for her to come back.

-The Strawhat Pirates Same Day & Time-

Ace, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook all decided on a meeting place then they split up in to 2 groups to go and check the Island for Luffy. As Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Ace walked down the road in the middle of the town Nami bumped in to a girl in a straw hat. The hat slipped from her head in to Nami's hands. Nami went to give it back to the girl when she noticed the 3 stitched back together slices in the top she felt them with her hand and was confident it was her stitching right then she grabbed the girl by the shirt and threw her to Zoro. Zoro caught her and as Nami turned around with the hat in her hand he saw the tears in her eyes as she said "We finally have some proof of him, This is his hat we have some hope."

Zoro looked at the stitches and then checked the under layer of the red ribbon and found Ace's vivry card. "It's his defiantly his I remember when buggy did this to his hat and the vivry card on its own is proof enough."

Sanji took the girl from Zoro and helped her up "I don't want to hurt you but we have been looking for the owner of that hat for a very long time please take us to him."

The girl leaned forward grabbed her bag of bandages off the ground and the hat from Zoro and took off running away from the 4 who had scared her. When she turned the corner of the street Zoro was right in front of her and he hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. As she fell to the ground Zoro caught her and carried her back to the group. When they got back to the ship Zoro set her down on a bed in the sickbay and Nami put Luffy's hat on so not to lose it.

-Luffy's POV-

When Luffy woke up he couldn't believe what time it was. He though that for sure Azalea would have been back by now, But she wasn't. So Luffy waited another 30 minutes and then he grabbed her bag of weapons and checked out of the hotel. When he got outside of the hotel he went to the doctors house where she would of went to buy the bandages, But when he got there the doctor said that she had been there hours earlier so he had no clue where she was. So he just went to look for her, As he was walking around town his wounds on his legs and arms started opening from all the movement, his vision began to get blurry and he collapsed to the ground.

-Usopp, Brook, Robin, Franky, and Chopper's POV-

As they were walking down the side road, Chopper saw a hooded man collapse on the side of the road and ran over to see of how could help when he put out his hand and touched the man's shoulder he felt his hand become wet and as he lifted it he had blood on him. The man stood up keeping his face down and started to walk away but right as Chopper was about to stop him he passed out and was caught by chopper. Now the rest of the crew that was with him had made there way over and the over powering smell of blood had chopper worried. Chopper picked the man up but didn't notice his face as he turned to talk to the rest of the crew "We have to get back to the ship this man's life is in danger."

Brook looked at chopper as the blood covered his arms. "Um. But aren't we looking for Luffy-san."

Chopper looked at brook "My job as a doctor comes first and we need to help him now or he'll die."

Everyone just listened to the doctor as they rushed back to the ship. When they got back Nami saw the man in choppers arms and screamed at the sight of all the blood "What did you do to that man."

Chopper looked at her "Nothing, but open the door so I can put him in the sickbay."

Nami turned and opened the door to the sickbay where they had set the girl "Zoro pick her up and set her against the wall, Now Chopper set him down."

Zoro turned to Nami "Who's he?"

Nami looked at him "I don't know he's some guy chopper brought back with him because he was dieing."

Chopper set him down on the bed and as he pulled the hood down he couldn't believe his eyes. Chopper turned around with a big smile on his face and know one could figure out why. Sanji looked at him "What's got you so happy after looking at a dieing guy."

Nami looked at him "Why are you smiling."

Chopper turned back around and pulled the blood covered robe off of the man. Then Nami went around chopper to look at the man and as she saw her eyes widened and she began to cry, falling down on to her knees "We found him finally, We found him."

Zoro's eyes widened as he ran to the corner of the bed and he saw Luffy laying on there. "Such a trouble maker, even when he comes back to us he's damn near dead."

Chopper looked at them and sighed in relief "Okay now I know he's not dieing since its Luffy."

After chopper worked on Luffy cleaning and disinfecting each cut and re bandaging him back up he put an IV in and then got a package of blood from the fridge and hooked it up to Luffy. When he was done he let everyone back in. Right then the young girl opened her eyes a flew up from the place where she was sitting and yelled out "Omg I have to get back to Nakushita and re-bandage his wounds so we can leave."

Nami grabbed her arm and stopped her "Who are you and why did you have our captains hat?"

She turned to her "What are you talking about that's the hat I found with Nakushita when he washed up on our Islands shore."

Nami turned her around and she looked at the man lying on the table "Nakushita, why is he here."

Zoro looked at her "What did you call him?"

She turned to look at him "Nakushita, why?"

Sanji looked at her then he took a drag from his smoke and sighed "Because his really name is Monkey D Luffy and he is the captain of the strawhat pirates."

She dropped to her knee's in confusion "He's a pirate! No he can't be, Why are you lying to me.?"

Luffy a woke and sat up as well as he could, with a bit of help from Zoro and turned his head to look at her. "Azalea there not lying, I can remember all of their face I don't know who exactly they all are to me but I can see there face and I can also remember there name's."

Azalea lunged out and hugged Luffy "But if you remembered why didn't you tell me."

Luffy looked at her with a gentle smile "Because my responsibility at the moment was to protect and take care of you I made a promise to your mother."

Azalea looked at him and then smiled "Yeah but if you had told me we could of tried to find out about you, I knew that you were very upset at first about forgetting who you were but I thought I had replaced your pain and made you happy, and I though you liked being together and traveling with me."

As she began to cry Luffy looked over to Nami "Hey Nami, It feel's as though I have to say sorry to you."

Nami smiled as the tears began again "You stupid idiot, of course you have to say sorry for what you put us through."

As Azalea got away from Luffy and went and sat on the chair in the corner Ace walked up to his brother and gave him a hug. "Luffy I missed you so much, I though you were going to be gone forever."

Luffy smiled and wrapped his arm's around Ace "Ace can you not hug so tight my wounds will re open and can you please take Azalea out of the room for me and then come back in so I can talk to you all."

Ace let go and then turned back towards Azalea and walked over picking her up off the chair and carrying her over to the girls dorm and then he told her to go to bed and headed back in to the sickbay. As Ace opened the door he looked at Luffy and said "What did you want to talk about."

Luffy smiled "I need everyone to tell me who they are and what they are to me and it wouldn't hurt if they could tell me a little bit about myself well there at it."

Ace looked at everyone and Nami looked at him "Well you should probably start since you're his brother and is the person who knows the most about his past."

Ace looked at Luffy who had his normal big smile on his face "Well I'm your brother, well we lived together since you were 7 and I'm a pirate and was one 4 years before you became one and I have been the captain of your pirate crew for about 5 years and you can just remember the rest of it on your own."

Luffy looked at Ace "Okay now I know about you and I think I knew you were my brother already. So next I think Is Zoro."

Zoro looked at him "Why me next."

Luffy smiled "Because you were the first crew mate I had."

Zoro looked at him "What do you remember?"

Luffy smiled "Well I was with Coby and we saved you from marine captain Morgan."

Zoro looked "Well that's all there is to know really but I'll explain a little more about you, First you're the son of Monkey D Dragon and your grandpa is Monkey D Garp and Your are the captain of this pirate crew."

Right then Luffy's smile dropped and his hand flew up to cover his face, Chopper ran back over to him to see what was wrong and right as he touched Luffy's back Luffy passed out.


	3. MISSING 3

-Thousand Sunny Sickbay-

As Luffy's head hit the pillow Chopper grabbed his wrist to check his pulse which was fine then he checked the bandages which were completely fine also, He had no clue what was wrong with his captain but by the very painful look Luffy was showing on his face he knew that it wasn't good. Nami turned to look at chopper "What's wrong with him, He was smiling and being all happy then suddenly this?"

Chopper turned to her with a sad look on his face "I can honestly tell you Nami, that if I knew what was wrong with him I would try to help him as much as I could, but I don't. There are no sign's of anything being wrong with him, he just suddenly passed out for no reason."

Zoro turned to look at him "Obviously there's something wrong with him if he suddenly passes out, how can he be fine, check again."

Chopper just looked at him "Do you understand that it doesn't matter how many time's that I check the results will be the same."

Robin decided at this point that she should probably step in "You guys this is something wrong mentally not physically Chopper can't help him. Only Luffy can help himself."

Brook steps in "Yohohohoho Lets have some faith in our captain he did keep his first promise and make it back to us."

Sanji looks at them "Yeah I agree It doesn't matter what's wrong with him you know he'll never die, It's just not possible for such an idiot to die. So have a little trust in him and lets wait to see if his situation changes."

Zoro and Nami look at chopper "Sorry we over reacted, It's just it's been so long since we last saw him."

Chopper smiles "It's okay you were just worried about him like the rest of us."

As they continued to talk about there injured captain there was a small knock on the door as it opened, Azalea walked slowly in to the room "Um.. I …I…I want to talk to Nakushi.. Um I mean Luffy."

Ace took her by the hand "I'm Sorry but he's sleeping right now so lets you and I go up on the deck."

Azalea pulled her wrist from Ace's grasp "D…Don't touch me you dirty pirate."

Ace just looked at her with disbelief showing in his eyes "What's wrong with me being a pirate, and what did I ever do to you."

Azalea walked back farther away from him "You didn't do anything I just think that all pirates are scum and would rather die then be touched by one"

Nami walked over beside her and smacked her across the face, then pointed at Luffy " Don't you ever talk about yourself like that, Your to young to die over such a stupid thing like that, and don't you ever call us scum or your calling Luffy scum too, and don't talk to Ace like that because he's been nothing but nice to you and has been trying to do nothing but help you."

Azalea looked at Nami "What does a old hag like you know about it."

Usopp watched as Nami went from anger level 1 to 10 in seconds he ran over and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away and took her and hid her behind Zoro and Sanji "Come on Nami calm down she's just a kid."

Nami hit him "I don't care she called me a old hag."

**Chopper shouted as loud as he can "Get out of here now if your going to fight, He doesn't need the stress right now. So just get the HELL out."**

Nami just stared at the fuming doctor who is usually so calm, As she and the rest of them slowly backed away towards the door, Well except for Ace who was worried for his younger brothers well being and Azalea who only had Luffy to be with and had a fear of pirates that she had to deal with alone too, Suddenly Luffy began breathing heaver as Ace and Azalea watched him very worriedly.

-Luffy's Head-

As Luffy's eyes were closed, flashes of light began to pass by his firmly closed eyes and right then it cut to black, then seconds latter the black in his head disappeared as his memories started flooding back to him one by one. The last memory he saw was of him sitting on the bed in a hotel room with Ace laying beside him whispering how much he loved him, As Luffy slide off the bed and headed towards the door, Telling his brother that he had to go back to his room with the rest of the guys or they would get suspicious, and Ace just replied by going over and giving his brother and saying yeah and that he would meet up with the younger again in 2 or 3 weeks. Luffy smiled at him and said okay as he opened the door to leave.

As Luffy's eyes opened he stared at the roof for a little while Before sitting up and smiling at the ones who stood in the room worried about him. Luffy looked at Ace and said "So which was it 2 or 3 weeks before you returned to see me."

Ace looked at him "What?"

Luffy looked at him "You know the day we were in the room laying on the bed before I went missing, and you said you would be back to see me in 2 or 3 weeks which was it."

Ace thought for a second " It was exactly 2 weeks but when I got back you were already gone."

Luffy smiles "Yeah I know something weird happened to me after I finished all of the marine's on the ships off."

Ace looked at him "What do you mean by weird, and I though you couldn't remember anything."

Luffy looked Azalea then back at Ace "I think I got poisoned by someone suddenly and passed out falling of the broken ships in to the water, Oh and I got my memories back in the dreams that I had a minute ago."

Chopper looked at Luffy "It was probably a result from you learning a lot about yourself so suddenly, But don't worry about it because its pretty normal when you have amnesia to remember about yourself, when you see someone you know from the past or learn something about your past."

Ace tilted his head slightly and looked over at Chopper "Well that makes complete sense to me and to you but remember that you are explaining something to him."

Ace pointed at Luffy and laughed, Luffy looked at him and then back at Chopper "What's that suppose to mean?"

Chopper looked at Ace then gave a small chuckle and turned his head back to Luffy "Nothing he's just being mean."

Azalea walked over and grabbed Luffy's arm pulling him down closer to her until his ear was right in front of her mouth and then she whispered "I think he was calling you stupid if you didn't get it."

Luffy looked down at Azalea then he turned back and looked at Ace stuck his Tongue out then looked back at Azalea and gave her a huge smile and said "Don't

worry I got it."

She gave a small unsure smile back to him and then said "Can I leave, If your going to stay."

Luffy looked at her, not believing what she just said and responded "No, Sorry Azalea but I got my memories back so I'm not leaving, and your not old enough to be on your own let alone being near some nice pirates might get you over you fear of them ever since they attacked the Island."

Ace looked at Luffy who looked over at back Ace signaling that they would talk outside latter about everything that had happened to him over the last 6 years and about what was going to happen from now on. As Ace left the room he saw Azalea sitting on the bed as Chopper began to check her over for any wounds or injuries that needed to be looked after.

-30 minutes latter-

As Luffy walked out on to the deck he took a deep breath of the air as he went and laid in the grass. When Ace noticed him laying there he decided to go sit with him so they could have there talk. Ace asked Luffy right before they began if he had remembered everything, Luffy said yes. As they laid there talking Luffy had his head resting against Ace's chest, and after they had finished talking about everything Luffy just kept his head there and listened to the older siblings heart beating. After a hour of them just laying there watching the sky Luffy fell asleep. When Ace noticed this he gentle picked his younger brother up and carried him to the men's sleeping chambers.

After Ace had set Luffy down he brushed some hair out of his face and then touched his lips to Luffy's and gave him a gentle kiss. When Ace turned around he saw Azalea standing there, Not believing what she saw. Azalea took a step forward "Aren't you two brothers why would you, do that together."

Ace looked at her annoyingly "Well were a little more then that, and could you try not to get in between us like that, Because even though he might be a good guy I don't like a little spoilt brat, like you taking advantage of him."

Azalea backed up after hearing the threat But right as she was about to say something Ace got hit on the back of the head, As he turned he saw Luffy looking at him "Well talk about possessive, and Ace she has nothing to do with you so leave her alone."

Ace looked in to his eyes "I though you were asleep."

Luffy laughed and walked by him "I was but you get loud when your irritated by someone."

Luffy yawned as he looked at Azalea and then his smile disappeared "Decide what your going to do before we leave from this Island, Because some one who doesn't make there own choices isn't someone I need on this boat, So either choose to be a pirate or get off."

As Luffy stood up and walked past Azalea she fell on to her knees and Ace just walked past her following Luffy outside of the room, right as Luffy exited the room he collapsed to the floor in tears "Whoa that was hard I've never talked to her like that, It kind of hurt to tell her to get off. But I don't want her to be unhappy by me forcing her to stay here."

Ace smiled at him and leaned down giving him a hug "She has to make her own choices in life or she'll never grow up, and Luffy honestly your probably not the best person to be raising a child."

Sanji took a drag of his smoke then walked down the hallway towards Luffy and Ace "Well that's for sure I mean, I can't believe she so normal after being taught how to live by Luffy you'd think that she would wind up crazy or at least stupid."

Luffy looked at Sanji and Ace like they were crazy "You think I raise her, you're the ones that are crazy. She was already 13 when we had to leave the village and after that she pretty much raised herself I was just there to protect her and Stay with her when she was scared."

Sanji looked in to Luffy's eyes and then laughed at the though of a 13 year old girl Like Luffy "Okay never mind that thought, yeah it's obvious you didn't raise her because if you did she would be a monster."

As Luffy was laughing he began to fall forward as he began to black out. Sanji leaned forward and caught him before he hit the ground as he feel backwards, Then asked "Hey Luffy are you hurt at all."

Luffy looked up at him right before he passed out and said "Nothing I'm just really tired, and have been thought a lot for the past few weeks, and Because I have been so worried about the government coming for me and Azalea I haven't gotten a good nights sleep for a long time and now that I'm with all of you guys I feel so safe that I just want to go to sleep."

After Sanji picked Luffy up Ace picked Luffy from Sanji's arms and took him to the room they had been letting him stay in. Once he set Luffy down on the bed he decide he could use a cat nap too and so he crawled in beside Luffy and as soon as Ace was next to Luffy, the younger began to try to cuddle with him in his sleep and after Luffy found a comfortable position Ace finally was also able to get comfy enough and he drifted to sleep too.

I'm sorry for taking so long to up date, But I hope you enjoyed and pls leave comments. Also I have forgotten to put a disclaimer so I'll say it now 'I do not own anything from One Piece' But I do own my own OC characters that I made up.


	4. MISSING 4

Chapter 4

-Luffy's/Ace's Room-

As Luffy Awoke he looked at the small clock sitting beside his bed and saw that it was at least 10 in the morning, So he decided it was time to get up. When he went to stand up he rolled his head side ways and felt skin rub against his cheek. Then a smile crept to his face as he remembered that he had gotten his memories back and that he was with his crew and brother now. He slowly used his arm's to slide up till he had reach of Ace's neck as he kissed the elder's jugular. Ace lifted Luffy up so he could see his eyes and then he leaned his head forward so that he could plant his lips on the younger's. After about a 5 minute long kiss Luffy gasped for Air then said "Even though I didn't remember anything for some reason my body still missed it."

Ace smiled "That's because I've marked every inch of your body, So it can never forget."

Luffy just laughed as he went to stand up and was pulled back down and embraced in another kiss, He waited for it to end and then pushed Ace away "I'm hungry, So I'm going to the kitchen."

Ace grabbed his wrist and pulled him back again but this time just so his mouth was by his ear "I missed you to my love."

Luffy Blushed as he walked out of the room and decided for a second time that he was hungry so he headed for the kitchen.

-Thousand Sunny Kitchen-

When Luffy sat down in the chair he used too, Chopper sat down beside him and saw the red still coloring his face "Luffy are you feeling okay, Your face is red."

Luffy's hand flew up to cover his face "I'm fine, It's nothing, So don't worry."

Ace opened the door and walked in to the kitchen and sat on the other side of Luffy with a smile because he saw Luffy covering his face "Chopper maybe he has a fever."

Ace laughed continuing to look at Luffy, Luffy looked at him and then at chopper "No it's not a fever I am completely fine"

Then Luffy leaned over and smacked Ace across the back of the head "This is your fault."

Ace rubbed his head still having a smirk on his face "You shouldn't hit people Luffy it's bad."

Luffy just cursed him with his eye's as Azalea walked in and put her arm's around Luffy's shoulder's "Um..Na..Luffy guess what?"

Luffy looked at her suspiciously "What?"

Azalea bite his ear and whispered "Robin saw you and Ace kissing this morning and me and her were talking about it in the room."

Luffy's face turned redder then it was before and Azalea started laughing "You… .Robin..s..us..k..k..WHAT?"

Azalea walked over to where Nami and Robin were now standing "I told you I could make him blush now hand the money over."

Nami was laughing her head off "That was totally worth the money I paid you."

Luffy with his hand over his face again looked at Azalea "I thought you weren't getting along with anyone."

Azalea smiled and replied "Well with the conversations the 3 of us had last night, I think I can trust them now."

Nami and Robin both asked Azalea very quietly "How did you make him react like that."

Azalea laughed and the put a finger over her mouth "Its….A….Sec….ret."

Luffy looked at Azalea's eye's "I'm guessing Robin didn't spy on me."

Azalea looked at him and smiled "No that was a lie, I just saw the blush on your face earlier and took a guess, But now I know the truth."

Azalea sat down beside chopper on the other side of the table and Sanji set down a cup of tea for her and handed one each to Nami and Robin. Luffy stood up and Asked Sanji to step outside then Luffy sat down by the door as Sanji on the other side of the door was having a smoke "What's on your mind."

Luffy looked at him "Well there's a few thing, First you touch her you die, Second I need you to keep your guard up and third…"

Sanji cut in there "First, She like almost 10 years younger then me. I'm a gentleman not a pervert. Second why do I need to keep my guard up."

Luffy saw the news coo and used his gum-gum power's to stretch his arm out and grab the newspaper and the new wanted poster's and quickly he skimmed thought the new wanted posters, Found the 2 he was looking for then handed them to Sanji "The hooded figure is me and who they call the scythe princess Azalea is Azalea, We've been causing quite the upset for the last few years."

Sanji couldn't believe the price the child had on her head and Luffy's was higher then his old one "Are you telling me that this is for real, She has a 220 000 000 beri bounty on her head and yours is in the 500 000 000 beri bounty range now."

Luffy smiled at him "Well we have been causing a big uproar for sometime now but the government has been keeping our identities a mystery well until a few day's ago when we saw the incident we caused in the paper."

Sanji looked at him in dis-belief "There's no way that she's worth this much."

Luffy laughed "From what I've seen and what I've taught her and of what she's picked up along the way I'd say she could fight you or Zoro and win."

Sanji couldn't believe it "Why did you only tell me this, and out here of all things."

Luffy smiled "Well I'm guessing that both you and Robin know this now, Because she's more then likely listening in but I want you to take care of Azalea if She's ever in danger and now we better go in and explain this to the rest of the crew."

Sanji cigarette was completely finished now so the 2 got up off the ground and went back inside, Luffy had the newspaper in his hand As he walked to the end of the table and sat back down setting the paper down on top. "Nami could you please call anyone that's outside in for me now."

Nami smiled and then walked over to the door and yelled out the door "All hands get in hear."

After a few minutes everyone was gather and It was time for Luffy to begin. "Well everyone I know I've been gone for a long time but I'll hope you accept the trouble your captain has brought back with him."

Everyone one laughed "Like that's anything new."

Zoro smiled "Where ever you are trouble is sure to follow."

Sanji took 2 steps forward and pulled the 2 wanted poster's out and set them down on the table in front of Luffy. "This my new wanted poster here and this is Azalea's first wanted poster ever."

Everyone except for Luffy, Sanji and of course like Luffy had predicted Robin, couldn't believe what Luffy's was at let alone Azalea's, Ace looked at Luffy "Is this for really look at the amount's, That's Impossible for such a fragile girl to be that high even Luffy's is un believable."

Azalea threw a knife from the kitchen just pass Ace's eye "Shut up I earned that fair and square the hell I went thought to get it was unbelievable."

Luffy slammed his hand on the table "It's your fault we were almost caught, because you wanted a wanted poster, and you almost killed yourself over something stupid."

Everyone looked at Luffy who they had only seen this irritated once, Zoro took a step forward a said "When you were a year older then her you were no different, So calm down."

Ace took Luffy's hand "It's fine will all protect her so It doesn't matter weather she has a poster or not in the long run."

Luffy looked at him then at the rest of the crew "Thanks guys, oh and Ace I think I'm going to go lay down I feel tired again."

Ace stood up and walked back to the room with him and then laid down beside him running his finger's through his hair, Ace knew something was wrong with Luffy still but he decided not to say anything since Luffy hadn't brought it up himself.

-4 hours latter-

When Luffy woke up Ace had fallen asleep beside him again and was snoring really loud, When Luffy had decided to go see the crew he was leaning over to get out of the bed as he saw a person in the comer of the room watching him, Right as Luffy went to check who it was a small needle hit his arm and he felt his eyes beginning to close against his will, At the last second he turned back around and put his hand on Ace and shook him saying his name as he began to fall to The ground. Ace opened his eyes and saw Luffy falling, He quickly reached over and grabbed him then all of a sudden a small needle flew at him and he just dodged it, He grabbed Luffy jumped up landing firmly on the bed and then pushed himself backwards breaking the door to the room open. Ace got up and took off heading for the kitchen since he knew someone was bound to be there. When he turned the corner a needle flew through his arm as the fire surrounded it. He jumped kicking the door open as he got on to the grass deck, Then he jumped up over the railing and kicked the kitchen door open and then quickly he turned closing it behind him. Everyone was in there having tea when Ace slammed thought the door, So he walked over and set Luffy against the wall on the floor and pulled the needle out of his arm. Then he looked at it for a second, then he checked Luffy's pulse and vitals that he knew he could check. He stood up and turned walking beside chopper "Here there's some type of knock out stuff in here."

Chopper looked at it and then at Luffy, then back at Ace "Um.. What happened."

Ace turned and went to the other side locking the small door "Some guy attacked us in the room he's on the ship this moment."

Luffy's eyes opened slowly as, He looked around and then grabbed his head when a sudden sharp pain struck him. He turned to look at Ace as his vision began to disappear. "Chopper I can't see, Ace someone, anyone."

Chopper ran over to Luffy and began to check over his eyes "Luffy stay calm your vision will come back when the medicine from the needle you got hit with earlier where's off."

But of Corse Luffy didn't stay calm that would be asking to much of him. Ace grabbed his shoulders as Luffy tried to stand up, at the slight touch Luffy jumped back and slammed in to the wall as hard as possible "Ahh, dam it quit touching me."

Luffy stood up and listened to everything around him carefully, As he began to move using his other senses to maneuver around the surfaces and people near by, As he was about to walk in to Nami he moved slightly so it was just enough that he could dodge her. Then he sat down in the chair at the end of the table. No one could believe how he was able to move around so easily, After eating he stood up and went to leave the kitchen when both Zoro and Sanji grabbed one shoulder each pushing at the same time which caused him to back up in to Ace. "What are you doing, I want to go outside."

Zoro looked at the blind man "Your life is being threatened and you want to take a walk outside, Really are you that stupid."

Luffy looked at Zoro like he could see him perfectly "I can see fine, Well I wouldn't call it vision more like I can sense where everything, and everyone is"

Luffy pointed to everyone and said there name and then he pointed out the window and said that he knew there was a bird flying right outside the window. Ace walked to Luffy taking his hand " Wow your using kenbunshoku haki."

Luffy tilted his head towards him "What's kenbunshoku haki?"

Ace leaned against the wall and began to explain to the younger "Well haki is a mysterious power that is found inside every living being in the world, and its not very different from your normal senses. However, most people don't know that they have it or they may fail to awaken it. There are 2 main types of haki Kenbunshoku haki that grants the user a sixth sense of the world around him and gives them the ability to perceive what the person will do and who are around them, and The second type of haki is Busoshoku haki which allows the user to use there spirit as armor to defends against the enemies attacks or to make their own attack a lot strong (More potent), The Third type of haki is called Haoshoku haki that only one in a million can use, This grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others and I am 100% sure that you just used the type called kenbunshoku haki."

Nami looked at Luffy and then threw the pen she had been holding at him As Zoro Sliced at him with the back of 2 of his blades. Luffy moved his head slightly and then stopped the back of the blades coming at him, But he ended up snapping one. "What the hell you guys."

Nami couldn't believe Luffy stopped both blades and dodged the pen at the same time. "Luffy from what I just saw I know you can protect yourself, But I want Zoro, Ace, and Sanji to stay with you just in case and the rest of us will watch Azalea for you."

Luffy's eyes widened as he turned taking off towards the girls room's he flung the door open and a wave of relief washed over him " Thank god your okay, Thank god."

Luffy took her hand and began to walk back to the kitchen as he entered the kitchen Both Nami and Zoro smacked him across the head "Your still blind you idiot don't freak out like that and take off."

Zoro pushed Luffy against the wall and tied a long rope around his waist, then he tied the other end around himself. Nami looked at him "Great Idea, Now will get to see Luffy running around dragging your ass behind him."

Zoro took 2 more ropes and tied them to the circle in the middle of the rope connecting him and Luffy then he threw one to Ace, and the other to Sanji. "Tie those around you so we can control him, There long enough that we don't have to be right beside him but he won't be able to disappear on us."

Luffy pulled at the rope trying to untie it but it was a knot way higher then his minds problem solving ability was at so he just dropped it to the ground and stared dagger's at Zoro. "If looks could kill I would be dead ten fold already, Ha with your metal capability you'll never untie that."

Luffy's mind drifted from Zoro down to his swords, Then his head shot towards the kitchen as he tried to sense for where Sanji was standing and at what he was holding, He stared at Sanji and smiled "Great."

Sanji took a step back at this, He knew something was about to happen. "What are the gears in his head creating in his little mind."

Luffy looked back At Zoro, and then suddenly he lunged at him, Slightly as he was in the air he turned and hit the wall behind Zoro. Everyone except Zoro laughed "Ha-ha idiot what was that supposed to do you should have known Zoro would dodge you."

Zoro turned around and Looked at Luffy against the wall "Um guys I didn't dodge him."

Luffy shot towards Sanji and his teeth caught what he had been aiming for, Everyone just stared at him as he threw the knife up and it slid right straight down cutting the rope, Luffy smirked again "I mite not be able to untie it but I can always cut it, and You guys can have fun being tied together, and In the mean time I'm going to go sleep on the deck"

Zoro slide one of his swords from it's sheath and cut the rope Well that was pointless"

Ace burnt his off "yeah a complete waste of time."

Sanji grabbed the knife from the floor board then cut his off his waist "Yeah, It was a waist of time that the stupid moss head thought of."

The three of them headed out the door to follow Luffy and brook stood beside Azalea and whispered in to her ear "May you let me see your panties."

The next thing everyone saw was Brooks head smashed against the wall and a slight blush on Azalea's face. Nami laughed and robin hid her giggle "You totally deserved that one."

Azalea headed out the door to go lay beside Luffy which was the only place she felt safe and Nami and Robin, With brook limping behind them and they followed the young lady. With Everyone outside they were all sitting on the grass covered deck together, as Zoro slept and Brook played 'Bink's Sake' on his violin, Luffy, Ace and Azalea laid together in the middle of the deck as Luffy sang to the melody brook played, But Luffy was only happy because he knew where the person trying to kill him was and because he could watch him every second as he relaxed he was fine. Everyone was happy again now all they had left to worry about was the same stuff as before and they wanted to cherish the peace before the storm began again because they knew it would becoming any minute now.


	5. MISSING 5

**I am so thankful for all the reviews so far, I'm sorry about the delay I've been having with updating lately, Please Enjoy.****J **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ONE PIECE THAT MAY BE IN THIS FANFIC. **

* * *

As It had been 2 weeks since Luffy had been attacked and that person who was watching him had suddenly Left, Luffy wasn't sure what to do about the problems he knew that were to arise very very soon. As he sat there he flinched when the door to the room he was in was opened, Ace walked in and sat down beside him. Luffy just stared blankly at him for a few minutes before Ace decided to speak up "Luffy you've been kind of, Well actually you've been very ski dish and silent lately, and everyone including me has been wondering why, because the only reason we could think of has already left."

Luffy smiled at Ace "I'm sorry to worry you all, But that was just the beginning of our worry's and there is still a lot worse to come."

"Oh, are you talking about Riza who's been following us for like 2 years." Luffy saw Azalea walk in to the room through the door Ace had left open, He just sighed.

Luffy glared at her and she shut up "They don't need to know about Riza, and No I'm talking about the group of bounty hunters that have been following us for almost 2 and a half years."

Ace looked curiously at me "Luffy, who's Riza."

Luffy snapped his head towards Azalea then back to Ace "Well she's a very strong assassin who is well, how should I put it…."

"She's his stalker."

He glared at Azalea "Well I guess you could put it that way, First she was sent to kill me but I stopped her pretty easily, Then I ended up saving her from sheer death and also ended up finding out that she was the princess of a dead kingdom that has a very high bounty on her head and she was also at one point a slave so now she dresses up as a guy and follows me and Azalea around because she wants to join us on our journey but at the time I was definitely not in the condition to raise 2 kids and she always said she wouldn't cause trouble but her kingdom fell apart because of the royal family's ability to cause trouble and be in the middle of everything, She was definitely not my first choice of the person to bring along with me for Azalea's sake and she has been following behind us ever since the day I refused her request."

Ace laughed at Luffy" You could always find the strange people, your like a bloody weird magnet and you always seem to draw people that most can't to you."

Luffy sighed as the ship suddenly jolted sideways knocking Azalea into the wall and bumping Luffy in to Ace's muscularly built chest. "What the hell was that."

Ace and Luffy both jumped up and grabbed Azalea as they head to the main deck as they got out they saw everyone looking over the ship railing, when they noticed this they ran and looked over. "Damn it she always is so loud when she finds us."

Another Canon ball hit the water beside the ship as a Wave accidentally knocked Luffy overboard Luckily Zoro and Ace had both grabbed one of his Arms pulling him back on "Damn it Luffy don't fall over again."

Luffy grabbed Ace's shoulder "God, It's not like I am falling over the railing on purpose."

Luffy walked back towards the middle of the deck and sat against the wall as everyone looked at him strangely. "Hey, Um….Luffy why are you so calm.. WHEN WERE BEING ATTACKED."

Luffy looked at Nami "Just calm down there's no reason to get all worked up, have you noticed that none of the canon balls have hit the ship."

Nami looked at the water then at Luffy "I guess, but what does that have to do with us being attacked."

Azalea laughed slightly "It means that the person attacking us is not the slightest bit dangerous to us at all."

Right then a Women about the same age as Azalea slammed a blade in to the ground right in front of Luffy as she landed on him giving him a huge hug. Luffy tried to brush her off of him but couldn't get her to move, well until Azalea grabbed her and her sword and slammed them over the railing straight in to the water. Luffy jumped up and ran to the edge and then looked at Azalea "What are you doing you know she's a devil fruit user she's going to die."

Azalea looked away "That's the point. Duhhhh."

Luffy sighed and looked away from her then looked at Zoro and Sanji "Yeah we know, I've got the girl hey stupid marimo get the sword."

Zoro just stared at him and then jumped over board, as Sanji closely followed behind.

Luffy grabbed Sanji and the girl and pulled them up, Chopper pulled the cloak covering her body off to help her because he saw a cut on her arm, But when he saw all of the scars all over her arms and legs he covered her back up as quick as he could after bandaging the slice on her arm. Luffy picked her up and carried her over to the infirmary and set her in the bed. Zoro Set the huge blade at the end of the bed. Right as Luffy walked out the door way Nami grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen and sat him down in the table as everyone excluding chopper walked in behind them. "Okay, explain."

Luffy sighed and just said "Nooooo more explaining I already told someone today about her, now I want FOOD."

Sanji walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan as he got a few ingredients and began to cook. Luffy just slammed his head down on the table and refused to talk. So Ace decided to step in and explain what he knew before Nami started ringing Luffys neck out. Well Luffy waited for food Ace explained with a little help from Azalea what he could explain. By the end of the explanation Sanji had served Luffy his meal and had sat down after serving Nami and Robin some tea.

After Luffy had finished eating and had gulped down a bunch of tea he ran out of the room and went to where Riza had been resting. Luffy sat down beside his bed and began to talk to her asleep self. "I'm sorry, your alone because I couldn't save your brother Relic from dieing, I can't imagine what that would be like, If I lost my brother Ace I think I would want to die."

Suddenly a sigh came from behind Luffy "Really that's what your thinking about right now, that if I died you wouldn't want to live."

Luffy gave a laugh "I was only thinking what it would be like because unlike me her older brother is Dead and he died protecting me, Azalea and Riza when I was helping them for a short time back in there dead kingdom well they were trying to get a few survivors out, but well the government didn't agree with us doing that and well you can probably guess what happened."

A hand gripped Luffy's as he turned to look "I know that you feel responsible for his death but don't, He left the future to you because you and him shared the same dream, to have the most freedom in the world,(She showed a huge smile, as he continued to talk.) to be the king of the pirates."

Luffy reached in to the small pocket on his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a blue diamond that had black speckles throughout it, It shined brightly in his hand. As he set it in hers the bright light disappeared and then she pulled out a red crystal with white speckles on a gold chain around her neck, and began to speak "This is my brothers but it shouldn't light up for anyone but him, Luffy how, there's no way he chose you to be his replacement."

Luffy looked at her and smiled "Well he cut my hand and dripped a bunch of my blood on it and said some type of incantation, But I can't remember what he said to me after because I passed out when the light shined afterwards, When I woke up he was already … Well he had died already."

She smiled at him, then looked at Ace and then put the blue's chain around Luffy's neck "Never take this off and make sure not to let it get broken or Lost, Ok. Now one more thing, Can I join you, please."

Luffy got up and laughed "No way in hell would I let you join us, all you are is trouble."

Riza looked sad for a second then looked at Ace and pulled a bunch of wanted posters out of her jacket and searched through them "Fire Fist Ace holy crap."

Ace just looked at her "Luffy can you start acting normal your kind of creeping me out being so sad like."

Luffy looked at Ace "Yeah (his head turned back to Riza) and can you leave we already have a bunch of large bounty's on this ship we don't need yours to add on to our trouble."

Riza stood up and went to walk to her sword when she collapsed to the ground she tried to stand up again but she just couldn't no matter how hard she tried, Sanji walked in to the room and helped her back in to the bed "What the hell Luffy why didn't you help her."

Luffy just Laughed in response and walked away, Ace looked at him as he walked past him "Um Luffy where. Are. You. Go…ing."

He just laughed again and continued to walk, Sanji looked at Ace "What was with that."

Riza smiled as Sanji let go of her arm "What the fuck is on my arms, awe my suite."

Ace Laughed a little "I'm guessing your Logia type user like me."

Riza smiled at me "Yeah, I ate the rain rain fruit which allows me to make my body turn in to water and I can also control wind as long as it has a lot of water in it."

Ace laughed again as he walked out following behind Luffy, Sanji made sure Riza was comfy then he pulled his jacket off and walked up as he head to go dry it off.

Luffy sat on the big lion at the front of the ship as he thought about what he was going to do next, he had no clue what to do about their situation and he really wasn't in the mood to get in to any big fights. But he had no choice if he didn't think about what was soon to come, then he definitely wouldn't be ready for what was going to be coming. He sighed very loudly and he turned when he heard a voice behind him "Luffy you should stop thinking so much it doesn't suit you."

Luffy turned to fast and slipped from the large lion as he began to fall in the water right as he was about to slip out of reach Ace reached over the railing and grabbed his arm. He pulled Luffy back up and right as Luffy slid over the railing Ace slipped and Luffy fell landing on top of him. Luffy kissed his brothers lip so passionately. "I wish that Ididn't have to think about what was going to be coming, but honestly I really don't have that luxury at this moment in time."

Ace help the younger up from the ground as they walked hand in hand over to the crows nest when they got closer Luffy wrapped his arm around Ace and Launched them up to the top. After a few hours of Sitting and watching for any Islands Ace went down and Luffy was sitting alone as night approached them. After a few more hours Luffy was falling asleep he had decided it was time for bed and began to head in. Right as he opened the door to the crows nest a small needle hit his arm and his consciousness began to slip away, by the time he made it to his room he could barely see with the last of the strength he banged on the door as he turned the door knob, the door opened and he collapsed in the door way of his and his brothers room. "Ace….hel….p m…..m….eeeeee."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I really need some ideas of where to go after this, If I get a idea I like then I might use it to continue from here.!**


End file.
